Pokemon- Adventure in the Apera region
by ModTai
Summary: In this story a new trainer named tai embarks on a journey in the Apera regio
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one (third person)

(note this takes place in a Pokemon region where all Pokemon are available so not very cannon and before you ask Tai is NOT a digimon reference)

Young Tai Niclai of Apera town had been sleeping peacefully in his bed, but bolted up when he heard the deafening tone of his Gengar alarm clock. He quickly got dressed, grabbed a granola bar and left a note on the table for his parents reminding them that today he would be off early to get his first Pokemon from local professor, Takashi Niclai who also happened to be his older brother. His town however did not operate on the standard starter Pokemon system, the available choices were based off the extra Pokemon Takashi caught out on his monthly expeditions to various regions. Since Tai turned ten today he could officially become a licensed Pokemon trainer. He entered the local Pokemon center and went downstairs to where Takashi's lab was located. When he arrived his brother was sitting in the corner doing some research, but as soon as he heard footsteps he turned around and embraced his brother in huge bear hug. Not too long after Chilly and Hai, Tai's best friends who had gotten their starter Pokemon about a month prior walked in behind him. "So little brother are you ready for you first Pokemon?" Takashi said briskly. He then walked over to the other side of the room where about 20 different Pokemon were running around playing. "Take your time and choose whichever you like" said Takashi. Tai walked into the Pokemon area and waded through what seemed like a sea of Pokemon looking for one he liked. The first one he went up to was a little Natu. "This one is the flying and psychic Pokemon right?" said Tai impressed with his knowledge. Takashi nodded and Tai sat down next to it and held out a bit of Pokemon food he had brought. The Natu ate it, and then ravenously tried to bite Tai's hand off. Tai backed away from Natu, it didn't seem to like him that much. The next one he went up to was a rumple, which had been Takashi's first Pokemon back when the Niclai family had lived in the Hoenn region. Tai briefly considered choosing this Pokemon but then thought he didn't want to choose the same Pokemon his brother had. He went from Pokemon to Pokemon, always denying choosing them for one reason or another. Finn ally he went up to the last one sitting off in a corner by itself, Tai had never seen this Pokemon before. "Is this one new?" he asked. Takashi nodded and said "That Pokemon is Houndour from the Hoenn region, you were too little to remember but one of our neighbors back in hoenn had one, but that one is of a special breed, it is what they call a shiny Pokemon. "I want this one" Tai proudly exclaimed. "Alright" said Takashi "here you are going to need this", Takashi handed him a small red box, a Pokedex, as well as ten poke balls and one cherish ball, which Takashi said was for Houndour. "hey Tai" said Hai from behind him "How about we have little battle to test out our Pokemon". "Tai I think that would be a great idea" Said Takashi from behind him.

"Alright Hai" said Tai with a grin, "lets battle" Takashi and Chilly backed up and Hai sent out his first Pokemon, Lunatone, which he called cheese since Lunatone come from the moon and the moon was made of cheese. "OK go houndour" said Tai vigorously. "Run at Lunatone and use bite" Houndour swiftly ran at Lunatone, bit it by it's bottom half and threw it on the ground. "Lunatone recover and use rock throw" Yelled hai. Lunatones rock throw was super accurate after lunatone moved the stones with it's psychic, but Houndour managed to run out of the way before the stones struck it. Houndour then dashed forward and fainted Lunatone with another quick bite attack. "OK I am tired of waiting now I want in on the action said Chilly, stepping up from behind with a pokeball in hand. "Let's go to you and me" Chilly took Hal's place and sent out his first Pokemon, Piplup. Quickly Tai healed Houndour in Takashi's Poke-healing machine and went to face chilly. All it took was one water gun to knock out houndour, who was after all half fire type. Tai healed up his Pokemon, said goodbye to Chilly and Hai

and headed out for Hoven city, which according to his town map was not very far from the Apera town. While he walked along the dirt road that led between Apera and Hoven, he decided to look around in the tall grass and maybe catch some Pokemon, He walked around and almost immediately a Pokemon jumped out at him. It was a Dustox just like the one Takashi had had for such a long time, in fact it looked exactly like Takashi's Dustox and seeing as They weren't common around this area, Tai had no other thoughts but to assume that Takashi's had escaped. So he quick got into a pokeball, he didn't need to fight it since he had known it since he was a baby. He would call up Takashi from the Pokemon center Hoven city and transfer it back. Just outside the path the Hoven city, Tai met a kid, who challenged him to a battle, he said his name was joey and exclaimed "Let me show you how we do things back in the Johto region you n00b". He sent out a Rattata proclaiming that it was in the top percentile. Tai sent out houndour and tackled the rattata after it used quick attack, minority injuring Houndour. Joey sat crying about why his top percentile rattata had lost after all their training back in the Johto region. Tai walked in the gates of Hoven city and was immediately amazed at it's scope, the closest thing he had ever seen that even came close to this was back when he had lived in Rustboro city, but that was nothing compared to this. He immediately dashed to the Pokemon center and called Takashi. When he showed Takashi that we had found Dustox, he made an odd face, at first he seemed relieved that his most prized Pokemon had been found, he had been looking for it frantically, but when he went to transfer it Takashi didn't activate the transfer on his end. "Tai I have had that Pokemon since I first became a trainer, but now that it appears to have taken such a liking to you, that I would like you to keep it". "T-thanks bro" said Tai, shocked that his brother would give him such a generous gift just causally like that. "Look I would stay and talk but I have to pack, I am going am a trip to Unova soon and I need to pack, but before I go there is a colleague of mine working in Hoven, his name is Stephen Nodoro, he lives right near the gym and works at a branch of the Devon corp, I will tell him your stopping by" said Takashi hurriedly as he disconnected. Tai walked out of the poke center and down the streets, toward the gym, he read the sign out front. "Hoven city gym, Leader Matt, frightening flying type trainer!." Tai saw the Devon corp. building next door and walked in, he went up to the receptionist and asked if Stephen Nodoro worked there, Just at that moment he looked behind him to see a man, a little taller than Takashi with Jet- black hair, wearing a lab coat and a name tag that read Stephen. "you must be Tai, Takashi has told me so much about you. He gestured for Tai to follow him into the upper areas of the Devon corp. factory. "I have known Takashi since he and I were you age, "he glanced over Tai' shoulder and exclaimed "well I'll be... is that Takashi's Dustox, why it seems to have taken a liking to you now hasn't it, you must have great potential as a trainer" He turned around and fiddled with a PC for a moment and turned back around, this time holding a master ball. He pressed it into Tai's hands "This will help you on your journey, but now you should probably trainer, both you houndour, which Takashi told was shiny, and dustox need some training, even though it used to be Takashi's main Pokemon old dustox hasn't seen a good fight in a while, I suggest heading over to the cave outside town, powerful electrical Pokemon thrive there so the cave always seems electricifed, catch a Pokemon in there and the gym leader Matt's Pokemon will drop like beautifly's. Tai nodded and thanked Stephen for the master ball, then he headed off to the electrified cave. He trained Houndour against all the manner of electric Pokemon, even Dustox got in on the action, but still, Tai had not found an electric Pokemon that he wanted to capture. Until he went deeper into the cave and saw, a Pokemon, an electabuzz according to his pokedex, he sent houndour into battle and commanded it to use bite on electabuzz, the electabuzz countered the attack with thunder shock, and then from behind a large rock stepped none other than Hai. "Well. Well Tai boy what a surprise seeing you here" He said smoothly "as you can see I managed to find the perfect electric type down here in these caves and it's power is made even stronger by this electric cave, and since Houndour attacked it already, hows about a little battle" "Alright Hai lets do this" replied Tai with a smug grin. Tai pulled out Dustox's pokeball hoping to surprise Hai with his new Pokemon. Hai left electabuzz right where it was and allowed tai to send out Dustox. Tai then began barking commands to Dustox as Hai did the same to electabuzz. "Dustox fly up and sweep the area with your sleep powder", yelled Tai "Electabuzz shock it out of the sky with your thunderbolt" screeched Hai. After Dustox managed to get a decent coating of sleep powder electabuzz did as promised and shocked it down causing it to faint, the only catch being that electabuzz was hit by the effects of sleep powder shortly after. Tai then sent out Houndour who used two ember attacks to fully faint electabuzz. However after that Hai decided to play his trump card, he sent out his Lunatone, All it took was one rock throw to faint Houndour. For a moment Tai thought it was all over until the master ball given to him by Stephen fell out f his belt and opened, releasing a Pokemon, his one Tai had already seen once before n use by Roxanne, in his home town Rustboro city. This Pokemon was nosepass, however, as soon as nosepass hit the electrically charged floor of the cave, electricity surged into its metallic body, rapidly giving it strength. This was when things got strange, the energy became too much for nosepass and it began to release blinding white light, and after a couple seconds, it looked totally different, nosepass had evolved into a probopass. "OK, now probopass use Magnet bomb on Lunatone, the super effective move caused Lunatone to faint much to the frustration of Hai."Next time I will be ready Tai he grumbled and left the cave. "Well Probopass welcome to the team!" Tai exclaimed, rushing over hug the big nosed Pokemon. He returned Probopass to its Master Ball Tai marched out f the cave condiment he would be able to defeat Matt.

(end of chapter one comment on what Pokemon Tai should capture next on his Pokemon journey)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_When we last left our hero Tai, he discovered that the mysterious master ball given to him by Stephen Nodoro contained the powerful rock and steel type Pokemon Nosepass, which when exposed to high electricity evolved into a probopass. He defeated Hai and is on his way to challenge the Hoven city gym leader Matt. _

Even with probopass and it's powerful elctric type moves, Tai still wanted to make sure the rest of the Pokemon got their fair share of training. There was a small desert route near Hoven and Tai hoped to find some rock or ground type Pokemon to help him against Matt and the future gym leaders to come. He wandered around aimlessly until it happened, a wild Pokemon appeared. The Pokemon was a sandshrew, a ground type that wouldn't against Matt, but would certainly be useful later. Houndour had just learned a powerful new move from a TM that he had found and Tai wanted to test it out. "Alright Houndour lets go, full force use Dark Pulse" Houndour's dark pulse sent out waves of dark energy toward the sandshrew. Suddenly, the sandshrew looked different, its scales wre shades dark er and its claws glowed with a black aura. The wild pokemon's face contorted and it started to writh as if in pain. It dashed forward and struck Houndour with a powerful night slash, a move sandshrew should not be able to earn naturally, and houndour fell back, its paws had been injured and it was bleeding purfusly. Tai quickly threw a pokeball and caught the sandshrew, returned houndour and fled to the Pokemon center, where they could do nothing, but refer him to the surgical department at the devon corp. He took Houndour there, but Tai did not have enough money to pay for Houndour to be helped. However, one of the executives at Devon noticed the odd sandshrew he was carrying, and made a deal, if Tai would allow devon corp to run some tests and experimental Pokemon technology on the sandshrew, they would give houndour surgery for free. In his hurt haste he agreed and handed over the sandshrew's pokeball. Houndour was taken into the operating room and Sandshrew was taken to another wing of devon. Tai couldn't bear to watch his most prized Pokemon be operated on so he followed the scientist to where sandshrew was being experimented on. Currently it was suspended in a tube of liquid with its vitals being monitored on a screen. On scientist rushed out over to a table at the center of the room, as a beaker nearly boiled over with a gunky grey liquid. The man proceded to fill a syringe with the stuff, and inject it under sandshrew's scales. The pokemon's face scrunched as if in pain and then released all at onceas if it had been suddenly revieved of its aliment. Over the course of the next few minutes its claws began to grow longer and darker, and it's tail grew severa; small spikey barbs. They released it from the tube and put it in another side of the room, with a pair of small goggles on it's head that were attached to a computer the scientists were clustered arround. The screen read "Test one- Assurance" The Sandshrew moved up to a dummy on the other side of the room aand performed a perfectly executed assurance attack. The screen changed "Test two- Dark pulse" The creatre obliterated the target with a dark aura. The screen changed again "Final test- Dark Void". The little creature sent forth a spinning whirlpool of darkness, causing the dummy to be totally destroyed. At last the goggles were lifted and sandshrew calmed down. The men gestured for Tai to enter. "The Pokemon will be fine" explained the lead scientist "It appears your Houndour"S dark pulse caused this Pokemon to be unstable due to the massive influx of dark type energy, however, by injecting it with the genetic material of a ditto that had been transformed into a dark type Pokemon, we manged to make it stable, it is now Dark Sandshrew, and is of both the Ground and Dark types." "However" said the man behind him "there was a slight drawback, this pokemon's normal evolutionary pattern has been disturbed by the Dark ditto DNA we put into him, so in order to evolve him you will need this" he said handing Tai a small box. "that" said a third man "is an artifical evolutionary stone we like to call the dark stone, we made it by concentrating the energy from the test attacks you saw earlier, howver do not use it until the Pokemon is a fair amount stronger, for it could cause it to be corrupted if it were to receive that kind of energy now." "Thank you all" said Tai as he exited to look for Houndour. He saw the little dog pokemonlying on a table, it's eyes staring longingly until they met with Tai's, at which oppoountunity it jumped up and gave weak bark. "Your Pokemon should make a full recovery" said the surgeon "all that is needed now for him is a routine Pokemon enter visit and he will be fighting fit. Tai bowed and thaked the man and left the devon building, he then went to look to see it there was a room open at the local Pokemon center, he needed to rest and so did his Pokemon. After a routine healing, he let all the Pokemon out to sleep on the other bunk bed in the Pokemon center room. Probopass float in the air off the top bunk, Dustox found rest on one of the bed frames where it hung upside down, Houndour layed beneath it and Dark Sandshrew, who Tai had taken to calling slashers because of it's evolution, curled in a ball on the top bunk beneath Probopass.


End file.
